Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 14
right Bestand:H14_-_Marble_Chase.ogg Hoofdstuk 14 Rijk van de Textiel, het jaar 1733. 'Naito! Naito!' riep Adamaris terwijl Naito met slaperige ogen rondkeek. 'Tisser...?' vroeg hij vermoeid. 'Cyramelia is verdwenen!!' Cornelius' ogen schoten direct open en in grote schok ging hij rechtop zitten.'Verdorie!' Direct sprong hij de paardenkar uit, om zich heen kijkend naar een dorp in de verte, een bos aan hun linkerkant en een grote rivier diagonaal voor zich uit. Adamaris stond moeizaam op en schudde Orabelle zachtjes wakker. Naito legde de situatie uit aan Orabelle terwijl Adamaris de kar uitsprong en naar Cornelius toerende. Orabelle keek hem met grote ogen aan, en steeds werd hij afgeleidt door het vlekje in haar oog. Toen hij klaar was met zijn verhaal viel er een ongemakkelijke stilte terwijl hij en Orabelle de kar uit klauterden. 'Ik weet misschien waar ze heen is,' zei Cornelius fronsend. 'Waar dan?' vroegen Adamaris, Orabelle en Naito in koor. 'Laatst maakte ze zich zo'n zorgen over het feit dat Darren achter ons aan zit vanwege ons Engelen. Het kan dat ze weg is gelopen om het tegen hem op te nemen, zodat ze geen last meer is. Daar kon ze nooit tegen, ook niet in het Hemelrijk. Cyramelia is helemaal niet sterk... we moeten haar vinden voor ze Darren opspoort.' Adamaris knikte vastberaden.'Mag ik op het paard?' vroeg ze dan.'Vanaf daar kan ik beter schieten.' Naito en de anderen stemden toe. Hij draaide zich om en kroop de kar weer binnen, waarna hij rommelde opzoek naar zijn kaart. Toen hij het stuk papier had gevonden en weer naar buiten liep stonden de twee meisjes bij Cornelius, elkaar bezorgd aankijkend terwijl hij zijn ogen sloot en vleugels naar buiten liet komen. 'Wat gaat hij doen?' fluisterde hij met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. 'Hij gaat zijn magie gebruiken om haar op te sporen,' fluisterde Orabelle terug. Haar ogen twinkelden opgewonden. Cornelius' ogen schoten open; er kwam een blauwe gloed vanaf en met een ruk draaide hij zich om naar de rivier. Zonder iets te zeggen draafde hij er naar toe terwijl Adamaris op het paard sprong en de kar verplaatste langs de weg om mee te kunnen. Naito volgde Orabelle naar Cornelius toe, die neerhurkte bij sporen in het slijk van de rivier.'Een boot,' fluisterde hij, 'Ze heeft een boot genomen.' Orabelle knikte en het groepje ging terug naar de kar. 'Als we deze weg blijven volgen, zijn we vlak naast de rivier. Cyramelia kan niet ver zijn,' zei Naito terwijl hij zijn kaart draaide. Orabelle, Cornelius en Naito hielpen elkaar de paardenkar op en Cornelius ging voorop zitten en gaf instructies aan Adamaris. 'Dus... je hebt tweelingzusjes?' vroeg Naito aan Orabelle. 'Ja,' zei ze.'Ze zijn jonger dan mij en heten Grace en Valerie. Valerie is wel weggelopen, dus haar weet ik niet zijn...' Dat laatste mompelde ze bijna.'Ik moest mijn hele familie wel onderhouden, daarom voel ik me schuldig.' 'Dat moest ik ook doen!' riep Naito uit.'Mijn vader stierf in een ongeluk en mijn moeder overleed na de geboorte van mijn zusje, dus ik was de oudste.' 'Oh... mijn ouders liepen weg,' zei Orabelle. 'Ik ken mijn ouders niet,' gniffelde Cornelius. 'Hoe kan dat nou?' vroeg Orabelle nieuwsgierig. 'Engelen worden massaal geboren, allemaal in een grote kamer elke lente. Alleen in dat seizoen worden ze geboren. Meestal zijn het er een stuk of 10; mijn echte ouders ken ik niet, want alle moeders en vaders zorgen voor alle kinderen en ze onthouden zelf niet welk kind nou van hen was. Als ze dat wel doen worden ze gestraft. Genetisch kun je het ook niet zien omdat engelen er totaal willekeurig uitzien. Kijk maar naar Cyramelia; alle engelouders in haar lente hadden witte of zijdekleurige vleugels.' 'Lijkt me wel nog een goede opvoedmethode. Het zou je wel heel sociaal maken, niet?' vroeg Naito. 'Klopt,' zei Cornelius daarop. 'Kijk, een boot!' riep Adamaris plots. Cornelius schoot naar voren en Naito en Orabelle drongen zich er ook bij. Een kleine, oude roeiboot lag haastig tegen de oever aan. 'Dat moet de boot zijn,' stelde Cornelius met gloeiende blauwe ogen vast. 'Ze is heel dichtbij!' De vier jongvolwassenen sprongen de kar uit en volgden Cornelius die richting het bos liep. Plots ritselden er een hoop struiken en Cyramelia vloog een stukje door de lucht en landde op haar rug in een plas modder. 'Darren!' gromde Cornelius onder zijn adem terwijl hij naar Cyramelia toeliep om haar overeind te helpen. En daar was de halfdemon. Hij stond in de schaduw van de bomen, vlak bij de boomgrens. Naito zag Adamaris beschermend naar haar maag grijpen en hij nam het haar niet kwalijk; Darren zag er doodeng uit. Zijn huid had een spookachtige kleur, zijn ogen waren omringt door donkere cirkels en gloeiden roosgoud op in het schemerige duister. Hij wandelde koeltjes naar Cyramelia toe met een lange dolk in zijn hand en een plezierige grijns op zijn gezicht. Naito voelde tot zijn opluchting grote haat jegens de halfdemon; dit betekende dat hij geen opvallend verlangen had op zijn vrienden te beschermen... en dus kon hij aanvallen zonder de vloek te activeren. Hij strekte zijn zintuigen uit over de aarde, het bos, de wolken, de mist in de verte, de stenen in de grond, elk grassprietje om hem heen, haalde de energie eruit en zoog het op als een orkaan. Een kille bries zette aan vanuit het westen en bracht regen met zich mee. Naito was geen sterke heks, hij was niet eens volbloed. Maar zijn magie was sterk genoeg om mee te vechten. Hij voelde hoe zijn ogen een nachtvisie aannamen, waardoor hij Darren makkelijker kon zien. De halfdemon was lang, maar best mager en Naito zag zijn hart bijna pulseren onder zijn kleding. In één haal schraapte Naito alle energie uit de omgeving bijeen, waardoor een harde rukwind bijna iedereen omverblies en Cornelius Cyramelia omhelsde om haar te beschermen. Naito haalde uit en een felle, smaragdgroene flits vonkte over het veld en verblindde iedereen. Hij zag hoe Darren - die niets verwachtte - vol werd geraakt in de borst en achterover viel. Maar hij herstelde zich snel en rende naar Naito toe, die hem zo goed als het kon ontweek en opnieuw aanviel. Darren siste toen zijn arm geraakt werd en zijn mouw opging in vlammen. Toen kegelde hij Naito - die helemaal niets zag aankomen - tegen de grond en hief zijn dolk op en- 'DARREN!' Darren verstijfde, zijn wapen viel uit zijn hand en hij sprong overeind, ogen groot. Een mooie vrouw met pikzwart haar en een witte jurk die tot haar enkels reikte stond amper een meter van hen verwijdert. Wat Naito nog het meeste opviel aan haar waren de twee gigantische gitzwarte ravenvleugels die uit haar schouderbladen kwamen. De vrouw stak een hand uit naar Darren, die naar haar toe begon te lopen. Naast haar stonden een kleine jongen met bloedrode ogen en een jonge vrouw met sneeuwwit haar. Darren nam haar hand aan en ze liet hem achter bij de anderen terwijl ze naar Naito toeliep. Voor ze hem echter bereikte sprong Cornelius tussen hen in.'Adriel! Blijf uit zijn buurt!' grauwde hij. Adriel trok een wenkbrauw op.'Wil je aan de kant gaan, lieve Cornelius?' 'H-hoe weet je mijn naam?!' stamelde Cornelius. 'Je bent de vriend van Cyra. Natuurlijk weet ik jouw naam. In tegenstelling tot mijn vriend daar ben ik niet uit op boel of ruzie; ik ben hier voor Cyra.' 'Noem haar niet zo!' schreeuwde Cornelius, witheet van woede. Cyramelia klampte zich vast aan Cornelius en keek Adriel dapper aan.'Wat wil je van mij?!' vroeg ze. Adriel's amandelvormige oog vergrootte even bij het zien van het witblonde engelmeisje.'Ah,' zei ze, 'Ik zie het. Ze hebben het je nooit verteld, of wel soms?' Cyramelia kreeg nu een nieuwsgierige maar voorzichtige blik in haar ogen.'Wat verteld?' Adriel hield haar hoofd een tikje schuin. 'Ik ben je zus, Cyramelia. Ik werd verstoten voor jij geboren was.' Cyramelia zakte door haar knieën en keek geschokt naar de intimiderende gevallen engel. Ook Cornelius had grote ogen. 'Kom met me mee. Ik ben de eigenaar van een groot landhuis. Ik kan jullie onderdak bieden en jullie helpen met jullie missies... wat die ook mogen zijn,' en ze gniffelde even. Adamaris en Orabelle wisselden bezorgde blikken uit, en Naito legde een hand op Cornelius' schouder. Ze dromden even rond Cyramelia heen en fluisterden terwijl ze blikken op Adriel en haar handlangers wierpen. 'Ze is een engel,' zei Naito, 'ze kan niet liegen.' Cornelius schudde zijn hoofd.'Dit is Adriel. Die zal wel een manier gevonden hebben om vlot te kunnen liegen, en zelfs als dat haar niet gelukt is kan ze nog steeds haar woorden verdraaien zodat het lijkt alsof ze te vertrouwen is.' 'Maar als Cyramelia echt haar zus is, moeten we haar dan niet vertrouwen?' vroeg Orabelle.'Bovendien heeft Naito heksenmagie! Hij is ontzettend sterk, dus gevaar lopen we zeker niet. Ook jij kan goed vechten, Cornelius, en zodra Adamaris voldoende hersteld is is ze ook een geduchte tegenstander.' Er viel een stilte en ze keken elkaar aan. Dan knikten ze. 'Oké Adriel, we gaan met je mee,' zei Adamaris. Adriel stak haar hand uit en Naito nam hem aan. Cyramelia nam zijn hand vast, Cornelius die van Cyramelia, Adamaris die van Cornelius en Orabelle sloot de rij. Dit was hoe teleportatie werkte. Adriel's ogen gloeiden felrood op en even later stonden ze op het grindpad voor een prachtig kasteel op een rots in het midden van een groot meer. Naito rook de dennen, het water en het hars. Een aantal dikke wolken zweefde langs op de hemel en in de verte zag hij bergen. Met een rilling besefte hij waar hij was en hij zette een stap achteruit. 'Naito?' vroeg Orabelle. 'Dit is het Astronomierijk,' zei hij. Er viel een stilte en iedereen keek hem vol medelijden aan. Adriel liep ondertussen al naar de voordeuren toe en Naito rende gauw achter haar aan, zijn vrienden volgden al gauw. Met één duw stootte de witharige vrouw de deuren open en Adriel bedankte haar met een glimlach. Ze liepen allemaal de gang in en Adriel bracht ze naar voren, waar nog een paar deuren zat. Naito zag allemaal portretten hangen in de hal; van vrouwen en mannen met sneeuwwit of pikzwart haar. Allemaal hadden ze felgroene ogen. 'Dit is de Smaragdbloedlijn,' legde Adriel uit.'De oudste heksenbloedlijn in het Astronomierijk. Ze zijn heel machtig. Momenteel zijn ze allemaal op reis of missie, dus alleen de jongste erfgenamen zijn in het kasteel. Maak ze niet kwaad. Ze zullen je niet tolereren.' 'Ohh Addie! Maak je niet zo druk!' klonk een kirrende stem terwijl een deur aan hun rechterkant openging en een frisse lucht naar binnen blies. Een mooi meisje met ravenzwart haar kwam de hal binnenlopen. Ze droeg een eenvoudige grijze jurk en was blootsvoets. Haar haar was opgestoken met een mahoniehoutkleurige speld en een paar krullende lokjes hingen voor haar gezicht. 'Hallo Cheryl,' groette Adriel. Darren, Gabe en Kico liepen de volgende kamer al in; en Naito kon zien dat het een woonkamer was met veel sofa's, bijzettafeltjes en boekenkasten. 'Dit zijn mijn gasten; Adamaris, Naito, Cornelius en Cyramelia.' zei de huisbaas terwijl Cheryl naar ze toerende en wild iedereens hand schudde. Naito merkte op hoe Adamaris analyserend om zich heen keek. Naito voelde zich al veel veiliger toen hij tot de ontdekking kwam dat Cheryl volkomen onschuldig en ontzettend grappig was. Toch voelde hij zich geïntimideerd door haar. Haar felgroene ogen vonden dezijne en ze fluisterde; 'Jij bent ook een heks, of niet soms?' Naito knikte zwijgend. Cheryl liep met ze mee naar de woonkamer en terwijl iedereen zich installeerde schraapte Adriel haar keel om hen de huisregels bij te brengen. 'Niet in de gangen na middernacht; dit is niet omdat jullie irritant zijn, maar omdat de poetsvrouwen geen organen meer willen opruimen wanneer ze hun ochtenddienst doen.' Naito slikte en wisselde een opgetrokken-wenkbrauw blik met Orabelle uit. 'Jullie zitten per twee in kamers; die hebben allemaal balkons en zijn naast elkaar geplaatst, dus daar is geen privacy als jullie dat verwachten. Jullie komen alleen in de woonkamer, eetkamer en de keuken als jullie toch zo graag eten willen stelen. Praat niet met Darren of Gabe. Wees vriendelijk tegen Rosanna en Kico.' Orabelle stak haar hand op. 'Ja?' 'Wie zijn Rosanna en Kico?' vroeg ze aarzelend. 'Rosanna is de andere gast, maar zij vertrekt gauw en tenzij ze niet echt een doel heeft kan ze zich misschien zelfs bij jullie voegen,' zei Adriel, 'Dit is Kico -' en ze wees naar de witharige jonge vrouw naast zich. Kico zwaaide even vriendelijk naar hen. 'Hopelijk is Rosanna ook geen halfdemonisch wezen dat organen eet...' mompelde Cornelius. De deur die blijkbaar naar een andere gang leed; misschien zelfs de slaapvertrekken, ging open en een tienermeisje met felrost haar en een rugzakje glipte de zaal in. Ze slaakte een kreetje toen ze zag hoeveel mensen in de zaal stonden. 'Ben je al terug van je zakenreis, Adriel?' vroeg ze verrast.'Ik ging namelijk net vertrekken...' 'Klopt. Dit zijn trouwens Naito, Orabelle, Cyramelia, Cornelius en Adamaris. Rosanna, had jij plannen na je vertrek?' Rosanna haalde een hand door haar haren en keek peinzend. '... Nee. Niet echt. Hoezo?' 'Wil je je misschien bij hen voegen? Ze zijn op zoek naar... eh wat?' Orabelle verstijfde.'We zijn op zoek naar mijn zusje.' Rosanna hield haar hoofd scheef en keek de gasten wantrouwig aan.'Mmm.. oké dan.' besloot ze. 'Goed, ik breng jullie nu naar jullie kamers!' vertelde Adriel. Naito en zijn vrienden volgden haar de gang in waar Rosanna vandaan kwam. Het roodharige meisje volgde hen ook met haar rugzak in haar hand. Het leek erop dat ze toch zou moeten blijven in het kasteel. Naito deelde een kamer met Cornelius aan het einde van de gang. Naast hen zaten Adamaris en Rosanna en daarnaast Cyramelia en Orabelle. De nacht viel al gauw en Naito zat nadenkend op zijn bed toen hij een deur hoorde kraken. Nieuwsgierig opende hij zijn slaapkamer deur en keek hij naar buiten naar de gang. Hij zag twee figuren met kapmantels door de gang wandelen met een snelle pas. De ene was langer dan de andere en Naito kon ze horen fluisteren. 'Is het nou gelukt om de overeenkomst te sluiten?' vroeg de achterste persoon, die een meisje bleek te zijn. Naito herkende haar stem wel, maar wist niet direct wie ze was. 'Ja, de profetie is nu van ons,' vertelde de andere persoon. Naito besefte dat dit Adriel moest zijn, te zien aan de zwarte lokken die uit haar kapmantel vielen en haar bleke oog dat flitste toen ze zich omdraaide. Terwijl Adriel doorliep draaide het andere meisje zich om. Naito wou zich nog verbergen, maar het was al te laat; ze had hem gezien. Hij voelde hoe ze verstijfde en vlug de hoek waar zijn kamerdeur zich bevond binnenglipte. 'Wat doe jij hier?!' snauwde ze, 'Je mag helemaal de gangen niet in als het voorbij middernacht is!' Ze deed haar kap af en Naito zag dat het Cheryl was. 'Technisch gezien ben ik niet in de gang; ik sta nog in mijn kamer,' mompelde Naito. 'Gevaarlijk genoeg!' siste Cheryl intimiderend. Haar groene amandelvormige ogen vonkten boos. 'Cheryl!' klonk Adriel's stem aan het einde van de gang. 'Ik kom! Ik liet iets vallen en ik vind het niet meteen!' riep Cheryl terug. 'Haast je dan maar!' Een andere deur ging open aan de tegenovergestelde kant van de gang. Cheryl draaide zich met een ruk om en sloeg Naito's deur dicht in zijn gezicht. Kreunend belande hij op de vloer, en geschrokken keek hij om om te zien of hij Cornelius niet had wakker gemaakt. De Engelenjongen lag gelukkig nog diep te slapen. Naito rende naar het sleutelgat toe en keek erdoorheen naar de gang. Cheryl stond nog steeds voor zijn deur, maar een ander figuur stond voor haar. Het was niet Adriel; het was een jongen die een zwarte broek droeg en net als Cheryl geen schoenen aan had. Meer kon Naito niet waarnemen. 'Err.. Mica!' zei Cheryl verrast en een beetje opgelaten. 'Al gevonden wat je liet vallen?' vroeg de jongen sceptisch. 'Natuurlijk niet!' siste Cheryl als een boze kat.'Je kunt me ook gewoon helpen zoeken hoor!' Mica snoof en hurkte neer op de grond terwijl hij achter een bloempot keek. Naito zag dat hij hetzelfde haar had als Cheryl. Een neef misschien? Hij draaide zijn hoofd om en Naito zag de felgroene ogen. Nee, geen neef; hij moest wel haar broer zijn. 'Cheryl!!' klonk Adriel's stem weer.'Kom nu! Laat je voorwerp of wat je ook liet vallen maar gewoon liggen!' Cheryl bromde humeurig en liep de gang uit. Ook Mica droop af en verdween terug in zijn kamer. Naito haalde opgelucht adem en ging terug op zijn bed zitten. Hij vroeg zich af waar ze het over hadden. Profetie? Overeenkomst? Wat voor werk deed Adriel nu echt in plaats van huisbaas zijn van dit gigantische kasteel? Adriel liep de gang uit met Cheryl op de hielen en samen glipten ze door de voordeur, de koele nachtlucht in. '' '''Hoe heb je die overeenkomst nou gesloten?' vroeg Cheryl nieuwsgierig. Ook draken lijden onder een slecht georganiseerd volk; engelen stelen eieren van ze om te gebruiken in medicijnen of als kleurstof voor kleding. Ik moest geen ruilhandel doen om de profetie te krijgen nadat de draak wist dat ik het Hemelrijk wou veranderen. Slim genoeg, soms moet je het niet eens ver zoeken...' mompelde Cheryl.'Wat doen we vandaag, Adriel? Ik heb mijn profetie en ik heb Cyramelia; het enige wat ik nog moet doen is een boodschap sturen aan het Hemelrijk om ze te zeggen dat ik er aan kom. En.. ik heb een poort nodig voor de onderwereld. De onderwereld?!' riep Cheryl geschokt uit.'Die is afgesloten door een heel ras van Engelenmagiegebruikers! Hoe ga je een poort openenen?! Met een heel ras van Heksenmagiegebruikers,' zei Adriel glimlachend en met een duivelse fonkeling in haar ogen.'Ondertussen moeten we ook dat ene meisje - Orabelle - helpen om haar zusjes terug te vinden. Zo zullen we het vertrouwen van Cyramelia winnen. Waar haal je al die Heksenmagiegebruikers dan vandaan?!' zei Cheryl argwanend.'' 'Wat denk je zelf? Je familie had sowieso een pauze nodig van hun vele reizen en missies,' en Adriel wees naar een groenig licht dat aan de overkant van het meer vantussen de dennenbomen scheen. '''Hoe dan ook, Heksenmagiegebruikers alleen zijn niet het juiste type om een poort te openen. Transformatiemagie zou beter zijn, maar dat is veel te zeldzaam. En... Demonenmagie, Cheryl. We hebben drie Demonenmagiegebruikers. Ik, Darren en Gabe. Als wij drieën het portaal maken zijn de Heksen sterk genoeg om het open te houden. Wat ga je dan doen in de onderwereld?' vroeg Cheryl.'' '''Ik ga een demon meenemen en naar het Hemelrijk sturen met mijn boodschap. Zo zien ze dat ik de macht heb om de onderwereld lang genoeg open te houden om ze allemaal te laten ontsnappen. Niet dat ik dat zou willen doen, natuurlijk, ik wil gewoon het Hemelrijk veranderen. Cheryl knikte en er viel een stilte terwijl de twee naar het dennenbos toeliepen. In een grote kring stonden al Cheryl's familieleden van vijf generaties terug en in het midden stonden Darren en Gabe klaar. Adriel voegde zich bij hen, wisselde een blik van verstandhouding met ze uit en hief haar handen op. Ze zag hoe de twee halfdemonen hetzelfde deden. '' ''Ze sloot haar ogen en haalde alle oude wonden open, alle haat, al het vertrouwen dat gebroken was, het verdriet en het verlies en voelde het pulseren in haar hart. Ze stroomde de energie vanuit haar midden naar haar vingertoppen en een grote bol gouden en roden licht explodeerde in het midden van de kring. Darren en Gabe hielpen haar het om te vormen tot een lange ovalen vorm en de heksen reageerden allemaal tegelijk; handen omhoog en een felgroene lichtflits. Een gouden ovalen vorm verscheen op de open plek terwijl de magieflitsen wegstierven. In het midden van de ovaal kolkte een groen laagje energie rond. Adriel stapte het portaal binnen en Darren en Gabe volgden. '' ''De heksen stonden een poosje te wachten terwijl ze met gemak het portaal in stand hielden. Toen kwamen Adriel, Darren en Gabe terug uit de onderwereld met een persoon gehuld in schaduwen met felle violetkleurige ogen. Adriel wisselde woorden uit met de demon. Die knikte en een paar gigantische vleermuisvleugels schoten tevoorschijn uit zijn schouderbladen terwijl hij een brief aannam van Adriel en omhoog schoot, de lucht in. Hoofdstuk 13 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 15 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje